As long as you're mine
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: On their wedding rings can be seen Forever as long as you're mine Love


For Liza. I hope you like it.

The Daily thread :As long as you're mine song and happy ending

TGS,The Prompt of the Day Challenge:February nine : gist rings

Word count:875

Remus had known that Hermione was special ever since he had first met her on the train ride. The girl had been the only one to stay calm in front of the Dementor and the only one who had eaten his chocolate without second guessing if it was poisoned or not. He had seen her brilliance in class as well; she was amazing.

Then he had learnt that she had kept his secret all the year; he hadn\t believed that someone could learn that he was a werewolf and hide it for him. But she was special, amazing.

Few years later, they had met again, but this time she was no longer the child he had met, no she was a young woman ready to fight for her beliefs; he had never stood a chance: he had fallen in love with her. And by some miracle, she had fallen in love with him too. His precious girl, his amazing girl loved him too. And he couldn't be more happy.

The first time they had kissed had been after a nasty confrontation with the Death EAters where she had been hurt and since Poppy was in visiting her sister in Brazil, he had been the one to treat her, his amazing girl.

Then they had shared their first kiss and Remus couldn't believe that she was his and only his, that she willingly had chosen him. She was too good for him, he was old and poor and he had no job ,while she was a young girl with the prospect of a wonderful career in front of her. But he couldn't help kissing her and wanting more. To get into the gist of things:He loved her.

Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

He had never dared to hope that the girl, no woman of his dreams would want to be with him. And yet, here they were. The feeling of being with her was amazing. Each night she would sneak in his bedroom to be together. They would just lay there, holding each other. At first he had tried to resist her, but it was simply impossible. He didn't want to lose any moment he had with her, no he wanted to cherish every moment they were together; he didn't know how long it would last. Forever he hoped. He would never let her go as long as she sad she loved him, as long as she was his.

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

He was under her spell, she had enchanted him; that had to be it. How else could you explain that each time they saw each other he lost his mind? That each time the only thing on his mind was her and only her? How was it possible to love so much a woman? He had fallen in love with her,he was flying from his love.

Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell

Perhaps their love wasn't the wisest thing, considering they were at war, but Remus thought that love was the only thing that kept them alive. It was true that they could die at every moment, but that made him not waste time, every free moment they spent it together; no matter how tired they were or how hurt, they were together and that was what mattered the most.

Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

In the night of the Great Battle they had fought together side by side, the fight was ruthless and it seemed to go on for ages; it seemed that all the hope was still they fought, until they could fight no more. Too much. It was too much.

Say there's no future  
For us as a pair 

And though I may know  
I don't care 

They had entered an unused classroom and layed down on the cold floor, keeping each other tightly. They didn't know how the battle outside went, they didn't know anything, just each other and not because they didn't they did. But they needed to be alone, be it just for a moment, the world could end, but just for a moment they didn't want to care. They just held each other tight.

Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

Epilogue

Hermione Jean Granger and Remus John Lupin invite you at their wedding

Best man Harry James Potter

Maid of Honor Ginevra Molly Potter

19 september 2001

On their wedding rings can be seen

 _Forever as long as you're mine Love_


End file.
